Kurtina CoHummel
by STARZHEI
Summary: Not a pairing. When something terrible happens to Kurt, Tina thinks back to every moment she shared with her friend. May be slightly OCC, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Companion pieces in the works for all the other New Directions members.


**Starzhei's note:**

**- This in a companion piece to my other story 'Arturt Humbrams', and there will be more from the point of view of the other characters, so make sure to keep on eye out for those, alright? Although you don't really need to follow those pieces to get what's in here. They're all written to be cohesive, but not to be a continuation, ya know what I mean? Lol, probably not.**

**- This was based on the scene in 'Theatricality' in season one, where Kurt is totally rocking his 10 heels and his silver Gaga costime, with Tina in her cute little champagne bubble outfit, looking all cute and stuff walking down the hall, all eyes on them. Yup, that was my inspiration.**

**-I do own copies of Glee: Season 1- Volume 1, and Glee: Season 1-Volume 2 on DVD. Season Two is currently stored on my beautiful TiVo box. I also own copies of all 8 released CD's that Glee have released. I own a poster of Glee, signed by Chris Colfer, Amber Riley and Mark Salling. I own a copy of Mark's sexy as fuck album 'Pipe Dreams'. I own many a single by the fan-fucking-tastic Darren Criss. I may or may not have enlarged and printed out copies of Darren Criss's drool-worthy shots from 'Out Magazine', and I now own a pair of pink sunglasses! All these I do own, but sadly, Glee, the show, I do not.**

"_**C**_ute dress."

Tina looked up from the book she was currently reading to see a cute boy smiling widely at her. Tina looked down at the yellow baby-doll dress with white polka-dots on the lower part of the skirt and scrunched her nose up at it.

The small Asian girl was about to reply to this boy who she had never seen before, but then remembered that she didn't like people talking to her. She turned back to her book, "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, ignoring this boy.

"Im Kurt Hummel" the boy introduced himself, pulling out a chair and sitting next to Tina.

Tina looked at the boy strangely, but nodded at him to say she heard him, then turned back to her book.

"Oh, do you speak English?" Kurt Hummel asked apologetically, "Im sorry, Konnichiwa, watashi wa Kurt Hummel desu."

Tina snapped her head up at the boy who had just reintroduced himself and couldn't help but ask.

"You speak Japanese?" Tina asked surprised.

"You speak English?" Kurt squeaked, shaking his head, "And no, I only know how to introduce myself and order the teriyaki chicken at the Japanese restaurant my aunt works at" Kurt smiled sheepishly, fixing his bangs out of his eyes.

To Tina's own surprise, she giggled at the boy, before covering her mouth in surprise. Shaking her head, she lowered her head back to the book.

"Im n-n-n-not Japanese anyw-w-way. Im Korean" she told him, using her stutter to try make him go away.

I cant believe my first day at this school is photo day. Luckily I chose this ensemble for my first day!" Kurt either didn't hear Tina, or just ignored her, "This shade of grey really suit's the tone of my skin, you see?" Kurt asked.

Tina looked at the boy, trying to glare at him for his not taking the hint to leave, but had to smile softly when she realised that yes, his grey jacket definitely complimented his skin tone.

"That's n-n-nice."

Kurt must have noticed the stutter this time, because he scrunched up his face and looked at Tina funny. Tina felt the pang of rejection she always felt from kids when they hear her speak. True, she had started talking like that in purpose to ward kids away, but it still hurt. Tina waited patiently for Kurt's rejection.

"That bow will have to go though. What colour is it anyway? Its like coral. Gross!"

Tina furrowed her brows at this weird boy as her turned and walked away. That was the weirdest rejection she had ever heard. He dissed her bow then just walked off? Weird little boy.

She turned back to her book, trying to hold off the tears she knew would come if she didn't. She usually got home and waited to cry then. She had no idea why she ever thought faking a stutter was a good idea. She had always been shy, and she didn't like to draw attention to herself.

When she started at Little Lima Elementary, she had made a few friends that seemed nice enough. But when she and her friends started making more friends, Tina froze. She didn't like the fact that there were more than 4 people in her group, and in the heat of the moment, her stutter was born. Seeing the looks of horror on her friends' faces, and as she watched them retreat from her, Tina couldn't help but smile.

Then the staring and the pointing and the whispers started. Then nobody wanted to be friends with T-T-T-Tina, as she was dubbed. That worked out fine for her, because she didn't have to deal with too many people. But she started feeling lonely.

When people would actually speak to her, Tina would freeze again, and the stutter would just come out, scaring them off again. There was a time when she actually truly believed that she did have a speech impairment, because it was so automatic.

Tina started to draw back into herself, and started dressing in black or purple clothing only. She did dress in what her parents wanted her to wear for photo day though. And today was photo day, and she had to wear this stupid dress, and this stupid coral bow in her hair that was currently being pulled from her hair.

Tina flinched at the action, standing up quickly to kick her attack in the nuts like her grandma had taught her. She had never been physically touched before, so this was a new experience for her.

When she calmed down a little bit, Tina was able to see Kurt standing in front of her, smiling. His cheeks were so rosy, and his eyes, Tina noticed, almost seemed to sparkle. In his right hand he held Tina's coral bow, and in the left, a blue bow.

"I couldn't find any yellow or white, but I kept this on my bag, lucky right? It would actually work really well" Kurt answered, walking behind Tina and pulling the long blue ribbon under her long straight black hair, tying it in a bow on top of her head, "It works with the yellow in your dress, and will bring out your gorgeous blue eyes."

When Kurt pulled back, he came in front of Tina and pulled out a small compact mirror from his pocket, holding it up for Tina to see her reflexion. Tina smiled, looking at her slightly rounded face and noticing that the blue did bring out her dark blue eye colour that was under her slanted eyes.

"You t-t-think?"

"I know" Kurt laughed, which Tina liked the sound of, "Now lets go line up, its time for our close up. What was your name?"

"T-T-T-Tina."

""Nice to meet you Tina."

Kurt winked at Tina and linked his arm with hers and the two walked to where all the other kids were lining up for photos.

Tina smiled when Kurt took a seat, folded his legs and placed his hands in his lap and turned towards the camera, giving the photographer the biggest smile, all pearly white teeth of his showing, and his rosy cheeks showing off two small dimples. She was beginning to like this boy. Maybe they could be friends.

Behind her, Tine heard a bunch of boys snickering and laughing. Tina turned around to see what they were laughing at, and noticed that they were pointing at Kurt. Just then, a hand tapped her shoulder ad she turned to look at Kurt, who was still smiling brightly.

"You're turn beautiful" Kurt winked, nodding his head toward the seat.

Tina blushed at the compliment and walked towards the seat. When she sat down, Tina copied everything Kurt did, folding her legs and placing her hands in her lap. The bright flashing of the camera startled her a little, and she lowered her head for a second. When she looked up, her eyes spotted Kurt.

Kurt was talking to a fat black boy with his arms folded. Tina recognized the other boy as James Azimio and she swallowed dryly. He was a bully, and a nasty one at that. She had seen him pour water over kids, then throw flour on them. Where he got the flour, she had no idea.

Azimio poked Kurt in the chest, and Tina could see that Kurt's face had drained of its pinkish tint. He looked scared and like he was about to start crying. Of course, she couldn't hear what they were saying, but it must not have been a friendly conversation.

Tina dropped her head, then turned back to face the camera. Raising her head up a little, Tina didn't smile big this time. She gave the photographer a smile, shy smile as she thought about Kurt.

If he was being picked on already, she probably should stay away from him. They probably couldn't be friends.

-xOx-

A few weeks later, Tina was sitting outside under a tree in the schoolyard, reading her Harry Potter. She was almost finished the entire book, only 7 chapters left. Suddenly, her book was yanked from her hands and she yelped at the sudden loss. Standing up quickly, chasing after the small boy who had taken her book, she stopped when he stopped. The boy hid behind James, who had a huge Big Gulp cup in his hands, and had a huge smile on his face.

"Sup freak" the barked, "You're a witch, aren't you?" he snickered.

"Give me my b-b-book!" she glared, holding her hand out.

"Reading Harry Potter and stuff, dressing like you do. You are a witch! A bitch witch!" he laughed out loud, joined by the boy standing behind him.

Tina fought the urge to tell him how stupid he sounded, and that his comment wasn't even funny, nor did it even make sense.

"That doesn't even make sense, idiot! Give her her book back Azimio!"

Tina turned to see Kurt walking up next to her. Azimio scoffed.

"What's it to you girly-boy? She doesn't even like you!"

"Just give her her book. She hasn't done anything to you or anyone for that matter!"

"She dresses like a freak! Who wears dog-collars? Shes a witch!"

"Ignoramus. Its called freedom of expression, which you clearly lack with your oversized t-shirts with rips in them, and those ill-fitted jeans. And, wear shoes you invalid!"

Tina wanted to laugh at the face Azimio pulled. Half between anger and confusion, he stepped forward and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him, and raising the Big Gulp cup. Tina raised her shoulders and closed her eyes waiting for the cold water to be poured over her.

Hitting the soft grass was a surprise to her. Opening her eyes, she saw that Kurt had pulled her out of the way and received the cup of water on himself. Azimio laughed obnoxiously, and before she knew, he had pulled out a small bag of flour and threw it at the small boy.

Shocked, Tina just looked on as Azimio and his friend walked away cackling to themselves,

"Here."

Tina looked at the book that was extended in front of her. Reaching out a shaky hand to take the book, she smiled as she looked up, then frowned. Kurts entire upper body was covered in white flour, and bits around his shoulder had formed a paste-like substance from the water.

"A-a-are you o-k-k-k-k?" Tina asked quietly, stutter not faked this time.

Kurt huffed and pulled off his sweater he was wearing and started wiping off his face.

"Peachy" he said sarcastically, "But I have a spare sweater in my bag. This is probably ruined though, I don't think I can get this goop out."

"Cant you get your mom t-t-to do it?"

Kurt's face fell.

"My mom passed away" Kurt said dejectedly, "This was one of the last things she got me" he smiled a small remembering smile.

Tina's face fell this time.

"Oh, Im so s-s-sorry. I didn't know."

Kurt folded the sweater in on itself and ran a hand through his hair, trying to comb out the bread that was baking in it. He sighed heavily and turned his back on Tina.

"If you had talked to me when I tried talking to you all week last week, and the week before that, and the half a week before that, maybe you would know" Kurt said bitterly, "But thank you."

Kurt walked off, head held high, even with the bakery covering him. Tina felt a pang of guilt as she stood up and brushed herself off.

She had been ignoring Kurt after photo day. After the third day trying to get her to talk to him, Kurt had given up and stopping sitting at her table, had stopped trying to talk to her. It was the first time she didn't have to say anything to push someone away. He had tried everything to get her to talk back to him, but she just wouldn't.

It seemed like Kurt had really wanted to be friends with her. And she wanted to be friends with him, if she were honest with herself. She just couldn't. They were completely different.

He was loud, confident and cheerful. She was quiet, shy and introverted. They could never be friends. It just wouldn't work.

-xOx-

School assemblies were always so bored and completely uninspiring. Awards were handed out, news was shared and on occasion, the were lack-luster elementary school grade performances. Today was no exception.

After academic awards, sports awards were handed out. The principal droned on and on about respecting each other and blah blah blah.

Tina was talking quietly to the new girl Madison, explaining to her everything about the schools assemblies.

Since 'the incident' with Kurt, Tina had dubbed it, Tina decided it was a time for change. She started to come out of her shell a little bit. She had joined tap classes and met a girl from her school there, Madison. The two Asians had become fast friends. Tina had even befriends a cute boy in a wheelchair.

Madison's best friend Lucy was nice enough, but she was cold and a perfectionist. The three girls had formed a little group and they went over to each others houses and things like that. But Tina was never really fond of their relationship. Madison was a follower, so she did anything Lucy told her to do. After a while, Tina started to dis-like Madison as well.

But they were her friends now, and she liked having friends now. She was so lonely before. Not that she was any less lonely now. But whatever.

"And they usually have a performance at the end by the c-c-chorus group" Tina informed Madison.

"Are they any good?" Madison asked quietly.

"No. The lead singer Brittany is ok, but she sings off pitch sometimes. She's a good dancer though."

"Why don't you join? You've got a nice voice" Madison complimented her friend.

Tina blushed as was about to say no, she wasn't a good singer, but the principal announced the chorus group who began to take the stage.

About 20 9 year olds filed on stage wearing matching yellow t-shirts. Tina frowned in confusion when she saw Brittany, the pretty blond girl wearing yellow. The lead never wears the same colour as everyone else. Tina's eyes darted to the left side of the stage as she watched Kurt, wearing a purple t-shirt walk to the centre of the stage.

Music from the speakers started playing, and Kurt stepped up to the microphone.

_"You with the sad eyes, don't be discouraged. Oh I realize its hard to take courage in a world full of people, you can lose sight of it all, and darkness still inside you makes you feel so small"_

Tina's mouth fell open at how strong Kurt's voice was. He was such a little guy, but his voice was clear and powerful and beautiful.

The kids in yellow came in at the chorus, singing together. It sounded off, because everyone was singing at different pitches, and trying to over singing each other. Kurt just stood at the front, smiling with his eyes closed.

_"That's why I love you!"_ Kurt sang out loud and proud during the chorus, opening his eyes and a stray tear fell from his face.

Every one in the crowd were swaying gently to the song, but Tina's eyes were glued on Kurt and his hauntingly melodic voice. It was so beautiful.

The end of the song was coming to an end, and the other kids stopped singing, and the music stopped playing, but Kurt finished off the song a-capella.

_"Your true colours, are beautiful like a rainbow!"_

Everyone stood and clapped for the chorus group, but Tina only stood to clap for Kurt.

Kurt would be her friend. She needed him to be her friend. His true friend. It could work. She would make it work.

-xOx-

Tina s lips turn up in a small smile as he held the long blue ribbon in her hands. Tina lifted her hand and placed the ribbon inside Kurts palm, closing his fist around it.

"He's so beautiful" Tina said in aw, looking up at the still boy laying in the hospital bed.

Every eye in the room turned to look at the boy and they all smiled and mumbled their agreement with Tina.

"Beautiful, like a rainbow."


End file.
